Made for each other
by McSin
Summary: So, Meredith and Derek get back and stay together after this horrible season 3 final. A lot of fluffy Merder, but also a little bit of other pairings... Please review.MD!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy and if I did, I would have Patrick Dempsey running around naked all day long. Sigh.**

**So this story is situated 2 weeks after the season 3 finale, when Meredith and Cristina have returned from Cristina's honeymoon. In this fic, there is no Burke and Meredith and Derek haven't broke up, but things aren't going too well... It's my first fic, so please be nice! And review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction.

Meredith sighed. She felt so small as she was standing in front of the large SGH building. She knew she would have to face Derek one day, but she didn't feel like doing that today. Unfortunately, she had to work. So did Derek.

"Em... hi" a voice way too familiar to her came from right behind her. Meredith slowly turned around to find Derek there, staring with his georgous blue eyes into hers.

"Oh...em...hey" she responded quickly. There was awkward silence between them as they were both staring at the floor underneath their feeth.

"So..." Derek started, "I think we should talk about, well, you know, what happened at the wedding. About what you said?"

Just as Meredith opened her mouth, Cristina, who had walked in front of Meredith and now was walking all alone, yelled at her. "Seriously, Meredith, what are you doing? Get your ass over here, I don't want to face those gossiping and bitchy McNurses alone, looking at me with their oh-my-god-she-got-dumped-at-the-altar-by-her-freaking-boss-boo-hoo-looks!" Cristina looked annoyed, but also a bit uncomfortable.

Meredith first looked at Cristina, then at Derek, again at Cristina and finally again at Derek. "I have to go, but I promise we'll have the talk. Maybe we can lunch together? I'll page you."

Derek gave her his dreamy smile, the first in weeks. "Lunch is good, it's good" he said. "Okay, see you then." Meredith answered. Derek give her one last little smile and immediately, Meredith felt her knees going weak, but then got herself together, hurrying up to Cristina and leaving Derek behind.

"Oh god, you're so not over him, are you?" Cristina muttered.

"I don't know why I should even be over him, because as far as I know, he still is my boyfriend, even if things haven't been going well lately!" Meredith reacted.

"Things haven't been going well? Meredith, he met another woman who he flirted with the night before my non existing wedding. Then he declares his love to you, saying you're the love of his live and all you can say is that you have to go and as last, you leave on a holiday for 2 weeks and you didn't even give him one single call? I mean, give me a break." Now, Cristina was practically yelling and she had people staring at her as the two new residents walked trough the hospital doors.

Meredith knew her person was right. Derek didn't deserve what she had done. She had let him down, him and his loving feelings for her. She decided that at lunch, she would tell him about how she felt.

Meredith couldn't wait till lunch and she felt the desperate need to be around Derek again.

She hadn't realised how she had missed him, but seeing him again had made that she now was for sure that he also was the love of her life.

Now all she had to do, was tell him at lunch.

This lunch, if everything went well, could be the lunch that changed her private life for good. In a damn good way!

* * *

**Okay, I know this isn't the longest chapter in the world, but please let me know what you think about it and whether I should continue or not. I'm planning on making it really fluffy, so for those who love that...REVIEW!!**

**PS, I'm sorry if there are spelling errors, but English isn't my mother tongue so...**


	2. The lunch aka A new beginning

**Disclaimer: unfortunately enough, I still don't own Grey's Anatomy. But if one day I have a lot of money, I would buy Shonda off so she could never again write such a horrible season 3 final!**

**PS everyone thanks for the great reviews, hope you like the next chapter too!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lunch aka A new beginning.**

It had been a busy morning. Bailey had let Meredith pay for taking 2 weeks off and had let her do rectals and sutures. All morning long. Anyway, Meredith had done it with a big smile on her face, because she knew that the sooner she finished her work, the sooner she got to lunch with Derek. That's what kept her going.

The times she had crossed Derek in a rush this morning were countable on one hand, but every time they did, she swore people could have seen the sparks between them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Beep". Derek's pager went off. He grabbed it like it was a matter of life and death, because he knew it was Meredith. He went to the cafeteria, where he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever see sitting at the table in the corner. Their table. Derek walked over there, not really sure what she was going to say to him.

It seemed like the walk to their table took forever and when he finally got there, Meredith turned around and sighed. _Oh god, she sighed. I hope it's a sigh of relief, happy to see me. Crap._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith heard footsteps behind her and she knew it was him. She knew him too well. She turned around and let out a sigh of happiness. _Oh god, I hope he doesn't think it's a sigh of boringness_.

"I'm really glad you could have lunch with me today, there is something I really want to tell you" Meredith finally said. "I..."

Derek interrupted her. "Before you continue Meredith", he grabbed a chair and went to sit down next to her so he could admire her beauty even closer, " I would like you to know that, whatever you're about to say, I will respect it. If you tell me you love me, I will love you back with all my heart and do everything to make you happy. If you want to break up with me or take some space, I'll still love you with all my heart, it will only be harder for me not to be loved in return. You're the love of my life, I'll respect every choice you make. That's all I wanted to say. Please continue."

Meredith could feel her cheeks flush. All those sweet words from Derek... they made her just want to jump him and kiss him all day long. Unfortunately enough, they were in a public place where there were actually people with manners and feelings. Besides, she prepared a whole speech, which she had practiced with Cristina after she had convinced her that Derek really was the right guy for her, even if he hadn't told her about his wife, but that's a long time ago.

"Derek", she started, "I know, things haven't been going very well between us the last couple of weeks, and I also know that's my fault. You aren't the one to blame, I was the one who didn't communicate or let you comfort me when I get hit by my stupid father. I even couldn't respond to your beautiful words in the locker room, right before we went to that non-wedding."

Derek felt this was going the wrong way and thought he should do something. Anything. "Meredith, I..."

Meredith immediately made him shut up. "Derek, wait, I'm not done yet, I prepared this whole speech with Cristina and I would really appreciate it if you let me finish it"

"O, okay" was all he could say.

"So, em, what was I saying again?" she asked a bit confused.

"About you not able to answer the most romantic speech ever..." he said a bit unsure, not sure if he should give her a little smile or no. He decided not to.

"Right, me not able to...well whatever, before I start rambling again. Anyway, on holiday, I had a lot of time to think, too much actually, but that doesn't matter. I had a lot of time to think about a lot of things, but there was only one thing I could think about. One person, actually..." Meredith flushed.

Derek felt this was going the right way, he knew that, if he knew her even a little, she was finally going to say the words he had wanted to hear from her.

"The only thing I could think about was you. I still owe you a descent answer, and I believe I'm ready to give it to you, so here I go." Meredith now was one hundred pro cent sure she was doing the right thing. She wouldn't let him go. Not again.

"Derek, I know I'm stubborn, not able to communicate in a descent way and tend to ramble a lot when I get nervous. I don't know where I will be in fifteen years, what I will be or, hell, if I'll even be alive. But, there is one thing I know for sure, and that is that I love you. I love you Derek Shepherd. I love you in a big, pretend to like your music, gave you the last piece of cake kinda way." _Thank god, finally I could say those words. Took me long enough._

Derek's jaw dropped. This wasn't what he had expected. He was surprised, but in a very, very good way.

There were no words that could describe how happy Derek was. He had the greatest job in the world, a beautiful piece of land with a lake, but, the most important of all: the love of his life. Meredith had finally said the words to him.

Meredith gave him a little, insecure smile, not sure what to do now. Derek, at the other hand, had the biggest smile you could imagine on his face.

Suddenly, his face went to serious. Then, he leaned in and kissed her on her mouth, it was the greatest kiss ever and they both finally realized how much they had missed this.

People started looking at them, at how they were wrapped up in each other's arms. But Meredith and Derek didn't care.

Everyone should see how happy they were now they finally had each other back...

* * *

**So, they are finally back together... What do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**


	3. Good news travels fast!

**Disclaimer: still don't own it..**

**So, Merder is back together! Thanks for your reviews by the way! So, ready for chapter 3? And as always, let me know what you think, also critics are welcome, they can help me improve my writing skills! Enjoy!**

**BTW: I think McStizzie could be a very steamy couple, so in my fic they actually are!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good news travels fast!**

"So, heard you and Grey are back together?" Mark was leaning against the nurses station when he asked this question to Derek, who was filling in charts. When Meredith had left on holiday, Mark had been there to comfort Derek, and now the two former best friends were friends again.

"I have two questions for you: how do you know that and who says we actually had broken up in the first place?" Derek asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well, one: I think it's pretty obvious that everyone who was in the cafeteria around noon saw you two...let's say...reconcile -good news travels fast you know and two: you guys didn't talk to each other for like two weeks, a normal couple can't be without each other for more than 2 days."

"Oh Mark, what did you do? Cause you really start to sound like Izzie? You don't think about cheating on her do you?" Derek was laughing now.

"No, but I think the red hair over there looks pretty hot..." Mark grinned.

"You'll never change, will you?"

"Actually, I already did. I must say that Izzie Stevens girl has a pretty good influence on me and my behaviour towards the ladies." Mark said with happiness in his voice.

"Speaking of the devil..." Derek said as they both turned around to see Izzie come out of a patient's room. She saw the two men looking at her and the blonde went over there.

"Hey georgous" Mark greeted her with a voice full of love. "Well hello to you too" Izzie smiled as she putted her hand on his chest and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"How' ve been doing today? You weren't there when I woke up this morning...I was kinda disappointed.." Mark was whispering now.

"Well, actually, Dr Sloane, I had rounds at 4 am. But if you were so disappointed, then I'll really try my best to make that up to you tonight... let's say: your penthouse?" Izzie teased him as Mark gave her a kiss, only this time it was on her mouth.

"Ehem, if you two lovebirds would excuse me, I have my own woman to look out for" Derek mentionned as he walked away to find Meredith. He doubted if Mark and Izzie had even heard him mention that.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was just entering the elevator on her way to the CT-room when Derek saw her entering it. Alone.

He hurried up and was just on time to sneak through the closing elevator doors. They were alone in the elevator.

Derek nor Meredith said a word as Derek went to stand behind her and putted his face in her neck, breathing her in.

"You're hovering" Meredith eventually said, enjoying what he was doing to her. It gave her goosebumps.

"Yes, I am. I had to miss you a long time, so excuse me if I'm hovering"

"I like it, more hovering I say" Meredith smiled as she suddenly pushed the red emergency button in the elevator.

Derek now was kissing her neck and her cheeks, softly feeling her warm and soft skin with his wet lips. He sighed. "You know, Dr Grey, I heard the beds in the on-call rooms are very comfortable. I must say I haven't tried them out yet, have you?"

Meredith bruskly turned around, causing Derek to stop the kissing.

"Dr Shepherd, this is inappropriate!"

"Well Dr Grey, you can't blame me. Tell me, who wouldn't like to be inappropriate if such a beautiful woman was standing in front of him"

A smile appeared on Meredith's face as she kissed him quickly on the lips. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer, but she immediately pulled back.

"Derek, people will start asking questions why it took so long till their elevator came, I think we should continue where we were going" Meredith pushed the red button and the elevator immediately started again.

"You know what" Derek said, "works early done for me this evening, why don't you let me prepare something for you, let's say as a reconcile gift. I'll go home and fix everything before you are done with work. I'll come pick you up here, make sure you wear something...nice. I had to miss that beautiful body of you waaay to long." Derek gave her a wink. He's so sexy when he does that.

The elevator doors opened up. "It's a date, Dr Shepherd!" Meredith exclaimed. She got weird looks from the people who were waiting for the elevator.

They both went their separate ways, both with a big smile on their face.

Tonight was going to be special. Very special.

* * *

**Please review!**

**PS I'm planning on making the next chapter really romantic! If you review, at least!**


	4. The second first date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy...**

**Waw thanks for all the great reviews! So in this chapter, the date Derek prepared... **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The second first date.**

It was about 8pm when Derek re-entered the Seattle Grace Hospital doors and saw her sitting in one of the comfortable chairs. He was too busy staring at her when suddenly he bumped into the chief.

"Der, what are you doing here? I thought you already had left a couple of hours ago?"

"I had, sir. But now I'm back here to pick up that beautiful woman over there." Derek said as he was pointing at Meredith.

"Oh yes, you and Grey. So I've heard...Derek, just let me tell you, as friends: if you hurt her once again, I swear I'll kill and you know I can make it look like an accident." Richard said with a low voice.

"Richard, I'm very aware of the fact that you can make things look like an accident. But I have not one single intention to hurt Meredith. I finally realised she's the one I really want to spend the rest of my life with. I think we're doing okay..." Derek gave the chief a little smile.

"Oh, okay. Well alright then... You two have a great evening together. Say hi to her from me, will you."

"Okay chief, see you tomorrow"

"See ya tomorrow, Shep" Richard said as he was walking to his car.

Now Derek could finally go and pick up Meredith. His Meredith.

She was wearing a black cocktail dress that reached just under her knees, and cute black shoes with a little heel. Her haired was loose and had little, natural curls in it. Briefly said, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow... you really look...you look very nice Meredith" Derek was speechless.

"Thank you" Meredith said right before she kissed him softly on his mouth. "You look nice yourself too!" she said while looking at him. He was wearing a jeans, an indigo shirt and brown leather shoes. As always, his hair was too sexy to describe in words. In one word: hot!

"So, you're ready to go?"

"Damn right I am, Dr Shepherd!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The ride home was quiet. There was a comfortable silence between Meredith and Derek. They didn't need words to express how they were feeling. One look could exactly tell what the other one was thinking.

Meredith watched Derek as he was focussed on the road. She smiled to herself, wondering why in the world she deserved this wonderful man.

Derek noticed and gave her his best McDreamy smile.

Meredith didn't say a word. She putted her hand on his thigh and gently caressed it. She was so incredibly happy, and she could see it in the look of his eyes that he was too...

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was dark at the time they had reached Meredith's house. Her roommates were out, so they had the house for them alone. Derek had tooken care of that.

They entered the house and Meredith was astonished. In the living room, the table was set with the whole package: candles, romantic napkins and a bouquet of roses. Meredith was in seventh heaven.

"Derek..." She softly whispered. She was near crying, she was so happy.

"Shht, Meredith, don't say a word. Here, let me have you a seat." She went to sit down.

"So: you, beautiful lady, don't go anywhere. I'll just go and get our meal so I'll be right back."

Derek was already on his way to the kitchen. When he came back, he had two steaks with french fries and a big bowl of salad.

"You made my favourite! Gosh, I can't name the time I ate a steak!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Especially for you, Mer."

"Derek, you have no idea how happy you make me. I mean, this morning I was feeling all miserable and dark and twisty. But look at us now. Here, sitting all bright and shiny. You give meaning to my life Derek" Meredith was practically whispering.

"You make me really happy too Meredith. But I knew one day we would be together again. We are made for each other Meredith. You're the love of my life. Gosh, I love you so much."

That was it for Meredith, she couldn't stand it any longer, sitting here at the other side of the table, not able to kiss him or even touch him. So she stood up and went over to Derek.

Derek knew, he just felt what she was up to. So he pulled back his chair to give her the space.

Meredith climbed on his lap. She wrapped one arm around his neck and with her other hand she gently caressed his cheek. She pushed a little, soft kiss on his lips.

Derek felt this was it. He pulled her closer and kissed her fully on her mouth. Meredith moaned as Derek pushed his thong in her mouth and this was the moment the chemistry between them was releashed.

Derek took Meredith in his arms and he climbed the stairs, not taking his lips of hers. When they had reached their bedroom, he gently laid her on the bed. Then, Derek closed the door, as a matter of precaution in case one of her fellow roommates came home.

Meredith and Derek both knew this night was going to be special. A special night on a special second first date. The best second first date ever.

Meredith and Derek went on all night long. They never made it to desert...

* * *

**So, like it or dislike it? I know, no sex scene, but hey, this is only the fourth chapter I'm writing and I think I'm not quite ready for that yet...But one day, it will come. **

**More romantic chapters are to come. It just takes some time to write them. So, if you have any ideas, please tell me!**

**Please review it would mean a lot to me!**


	5. The day off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

**Wow really thank you guys for the reviews! Last night's episode was great, I don't think Derek and Meredith will ever be actually broken up and separate...**

**So, for this chapter, you should know Derek and meredith took a day off so in this chapter, they don't have to work... They'll have a day full of fluff. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The day off.**

When Meredith opened her eyes the next morning, the place next to her was empty, but warm so she knew Derek couldn't be up long. She knew he'd come back, it was just a matter of time, so she decided to close her eyes a bit longer.

Meredith was just about to fall asleep again, when Derek gently pushed the door open with his knee, because he was holding a tray in his hands with a whole arsenal of breakfast: muffins, fresh bread, marmelade, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, orange juice and a big can of coffee. He thought she might need coffee, after the night they had spend together. You could say they hadn't slept, or, at least, not much.

"Hey.." Meredith said as she got to sit up a little.

"Well hello to you too, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up... This was supposed to be a surprise, so... surprise, I guess" Derek gave her an insecure smile, not really sure if she liked it or not.

"Wow, Derek... You know, this actually is the first time a guy brings me breakfast at bed."

"Oh, so I am just a guy you happen to know, am I?"

"Yes you are. But you're also a really sweet guy, who happens to be the one I love" Meredith was teasingly pointing her finger against his muscular chest.

"Well, Dr Grey. I'm very honoured to hear you love me. I love you too by the way" Derek gave her a wink as he said those three little words that Meredith loved the most of all.

Derek went to sit behind Meredith so she was sitting between his legs. Though, he had to be careful not to spill any of the breakfast goods on the bed.

"You know, I really missed days like these. You, me, alone, no hospital or threatening friends,... just the two of us." Derek said as he was gently rubbing her shoulders. "So, what would you like to do today?"

Meredith thought for a second "Well, I must say, it's been a long time we went to see the ferry boats" She gave him a small wink and a big smile.

"I have a thing for ferry boats"

"So I've heard..."

"Well," Derek started "What'd you say about we first eat this -I must say it myself- delicious breakfast, then we could take a shower, take the ferry and then we see what we could do..."

"I'd say, Derek, it's a date. But only if we take this shower together, you know how I hate to spoil water" And for the second time this morning, Meredith gave Derek a wink.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Wow, you and Derek certainly got it on last night. You sure it was just you and him?" Izzie asked if it was the normalest question in the world.

Meredith and Izzie were in the kitchen. Derek and George were doing some guy stuff in the garden (George couldn't do it by himself), so Meredith took the time to have a little chat with Izzie.

"Seriously, Izzie! And by the way, weren't you on a date with McSteamy last night?"

"Actually, I was. But that was before Mark got paged from the hospital. There had been a fire of something and a woman's face was burned and needed surgery... So he had to leave. Oh, and could you please stop calling him McSteamy. I hate it when other women call him like that, it's like they... own him, or something."

"Well look who's getting jealous!" Meredith was teasing.

"I'm not jealous, it's just that..." Izzie flushed.

"Oh my god, Izzie... you like him don't you?"

"No, no, I mean, he's definetely hot, and sweet, and charming, and... God, I really don't know where I'm getting myself into. You're right, I really like him!

"Who likes who?" Derek and George just walked in.

Meredith quickly responded as she went over to Derek to give him a quick kiss on his mouth. He putted his arm around her tiny waist. "Izzie likes Mark, but is afraid to admit it because well, you know Mark, he does have a reputation"

"That is true...Well, no other woman has ever succeeded in keeping him, but that doesn't say you shouldn't give it a shot. Maybe you are the right woman for him after all" _That are some really wise words from you_ Meredith thought.

"Yeah, Dr Shepherd, you're probably right. I should go talk to him." Izzie grabbed her coat and left, while George muttered something under his breath and went upstairs.

"So I guess it's just you and me now, Dr Grey"

"I guess it is... Are you ready to go?" Meredith looked into his beautiful blue eyes and leaned in to kiss him fully on the mouth.

Derek immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, wondering about the fact that their bodies fitted into each other perfectly. His mascular body against her tiny little corps. It was just perfect. _Everything is so perfect right now..._

Derek lifted Meredith up and putted her on the counter, she opened her legs so he could get closer to her. Meredith had her two hands on his cheeks and she gently kissed him. It were kisses like they were probably would give to each other the rest of their lives.

"You know, we could also stay here, if you want to..." Derek was gasping for air.

"You are reading my mind..." Meredith moaned.

Meredith and Derek didn't get one step out of the house that day...


	6. Mr Patterson's a wise man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**So, I know it's been a couple of days since but I had to work my ass off for school, so sorry. But here it is, a brand new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mr Patterson's a wise man. **

After the day off, Meredith and Derek felt like they were living again.

Before the day off, work had been terrible, definitely for Derek. Meredith had had two weeks of holiday, so she hadn't really needed it. But Derek, oh Derek, he did. The two weeks Meredith had been gone, Derek hadn't stopped thinking about her and in an attempt to do it anyway, he had been working 24/7. But then, he had started to feel the consequences: tiredness, problems with concentrating...

Luckily enough, Meredith had just come back at the right moment. Once again, he was drowning, and she saved him... He couldn't be happier than he was now.

The happy couple walked through the hospital doors of SGH, hand in hand. They had got used to the fact that jealous nurses who wanted to get in Derek's pants were staring at them, well, not at them but more at HIM, and this time was not different from any other time. Meredith wondered if they hadn't got any self-pitty...probably not, all they did was staring at the hotshot doctors.

Up till now, both of them had kept quiet, but Meredith was the first to speak. "I have to go, I have to change into my scrubs and I'm already late, so I don't want to piss Callie more off then she already is."

She turned on her heels but before she could even take one step to go to the locker room, Derek grabbed her arm, pulled her back and pushed a sweet little kiss on her lips. It was a kiss like they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, but now, it was for real.

"You know, I'm the head of Neuro, and I have my own office."

"What are you trying to say Dr Shepherd?" Meredith gave him a wink.

"I'm trying to say, Dr Grey, that maybe you could start changing in my office. I have my own private shower." Derek smirked.

"Well in that case..." Meredith smiled as a sign that she was accepting his offer.

Derek reached out his hand and together they were walking towards his office. Right before they entered it, Derek whispered something in Meredith's ear.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So, where were you this morning?" Cristina asked while she was filling in the chart of a patient who had just had a heart transplantation by Dr Hahn.

"I eh, well, Derek" Meredith hesitated.

"Spit it out Grey!"

"Derek gave me the key to his office, so I could change there or take a shower or rest or.. well you know." Meredith said in one breath.

"Derek gave you a key to his office? Seriously, that is so cool! Are you excited?" Meredith hadn't seen Izzie coming up to them.

"Seriously Barbie, it's not like he asked her to marry or something, it's just a key to his palace so they could do the McNasty." Cristina answerred in her typical Cristina way.

"Cristina!"

"What, it's not like it isn't the truth"

"Yeah, whatever, I have to go, I have a patient to check on." Meredith said, leaving Izzie and Cristina behind, who were still laughing about the fact that Derek gave Meredith that key only for one reason.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So, Mr Patterson, how are you doing?" Meredith asked the friendly old man as she was controlling his stats.

"Oh, I'm great, Miss Grey. The wound is a bit itchy because of that huge bandage, but I'm okay." Mr Patterson replied. He had been operated from a severe aneurysm a couple of days ago. Derek had performed the surgery.

"Well if you're okay I'm okay Mr Patterson" The old man reminded Meredith of her grandfather, who used to tell her bedtime stories when her mother wasn't there because she had one or another surgery.

"I'm going to check on you again in a couple of hours, okay Mr Patterson?"

"Perfect. You know, if I had been a bit younger, I would have asked you to go out with me."

This unexpected statement caused Meredith to blush.

"Oh don't blush young lady, it's not like I'm going to do it now, like I said, I'm too old...And by the way, I saw how the doctor that operated me, em, what's his name, tall, dark hair, a shadow beard,... Oh, this may help, I think I heard a nurse call him dr McDreamy or something like that..."

"I think you mean Dr Shepherd" Meredith helped him out.

"Yes! That's the one! Dr Shepherd! Before I got under narcose, I saw the way he was looking at you and I can tell you -I may be old but I'm not blind- he was undressing you with his eyes. I think you two would make a beautiful couple" The old man got totally excited as he thought he had made the statement of the year.

Meredith chuckled and give him a big smile. "I'll see you later, Mr Patterson"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith had finally found the time to have lunch and so did Derek. They were sitting in his office, enjoying the calmness of it. Meredith could get used to this, away from the noise that was always present in the cafeteria.

"You know what Dr Patterson told me this morning?" Meredith her mouth was full of the tuna sandwich she was eating.

"Tell me"

"He told me that he thought that you and I would make a beautiful couple."

"Mr Patterson is a very wise man." Derek smirked.

"And, he also told me how he saw you practically undressing me with your eyes, right before the surgery started." Meredith winked.

"I did not!" He exclaimed.

Meredith arched her eyebrow, a sign to show him she didn't believe him.

"Okay, maybe a did a little, but what can I say. It's hard not to when a beautiful and smart woman like you is assisting me in the OR" Derek said it in a funny tone but he meant every word he said.

Meredith didn't say a word, stood up and went to the other side of the table. She got to sit on it right in front of Derek so they were facing each other.

"You have no idea how happy you make me Dr Shepherd. I mean, letting me scrub in on the coolest surgeries..."

"Awch, that hurts..."

Meredith smiles as she cups his face with both her hands and leans in to kiss him on his mouth, gently pushing her thong against his. The kiss was magical.

_Mr Patterson is right_, she thought,_ we do make a beautiful couple..._

* * *

**So, did you like it or not? I tried to add a little bit more hospital moments and other characters but I don't know if you'd like it or not...**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Crap!

**I am so sorry I couldn't post earlier... But I'll make it up to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy!**

* * *

When Derek woke up the next morning -but for normal people the middle of the night- , he turned around to see the spot next to him was empty. It was still warm from body heath, but it was empty. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and still dark outside, but he and Meredith had to be at work in one hour and a half.

Derek got to sit up and looked around him. Then he saw it. The door to Meredith's private badroom was slightly open so a shade of light could be seen. And then he heard it. The sound of retching, a couple of seconds later the vomiting and moaning in misery and five minutes later the flushing of the toilet.

Derek got up to check if Meredith was okay. _Of course she's not okay, she's vomiting _Derek thought. Just as he was about to push the door open, Meredith came out, looking at the floor. She bumped right into a muscular chest, a chest that was wellknown to her. She looked up and stared into the beautifulest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, hey...I'm sorry I was just.. did I wake you up?"

"Hmm, no it's okay. Are you fine, you don't look fine?" Derek asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think it's the chicken from yesterday's dinner" she replied, not looking into his eyes.

"Meredith, when you say you're fine, you mean you're not. I know you too well. You look all pale and absolutely not fine. You shouldn't go to work today. I'll call Richard."

Derek was about to grab his phone when Meredith stopped him. She took his arm and pulled him to her and gave him a hug. He immediately answerred the hug by pulling her closer and putting his face between her shoulders and her neck.

"I am really fine. I promise. I'll go to work and when I feel I'm sick, I'll come to you to say it and do the whole communication thing..." She gave him a smirk, trying to convince him.

"Okay, okay... now how about we have a shower? A matter of starting the day good..." Derek gave her the smile. The McDreamy smile.

"Oh don't you dare using that smile on me, you know I can't say no to that!" Meredith fake slapped him on the arm.

"Owch, that hurt! I'm so going to pay you back!" Derek said as he suddenly lifted her up and took her in the badroom.

"Derek, put me down! I mean it, put me down! I feel naseaus!" Meredith was practically screaming and it was a wonder she didn't wake up her roommates. If they were even at home. Izzie had probably spend the night at Mark's place and Alex was probably lying in bed with some chick he picked up a bar, not knowing in which part of Seattle he was or wonderring if he even was in Seattle.

"You said you were fine!"

"I guess I'll just have to give in then, do I?" She asked him with the cutest voice he had ever heard.

"I guess you'll have to, but come on, how could you even say no to this?" Derek asked while he gently put her on the floor and leaned in to kiss her softly on her mouth.

"I have no idea" Meredith replied as she kissed him back.

She gently pulled of his shirt and his boxers as he was undressing her. They stepped in the shower, still kissing each other.

Meredith pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you, Derek, you have no..." She was interrupted by Derek's lips.

"I love you too Meredith"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that day, in the hospital, Meredith was walking around with a big smile on her face. The same for Derek. Everyone should see how happy they were.

Meredith felt alright. She hadn't got any nausea, she was doing fine.

At noon, Derek was in surgery so they had to cancel their new habit: eating in Derek's office. So Meredith had lunch with Cristina. While Cristina was eating a green saled with some dressing, Meredith was having fries with grilled cheese and a large amount of ketchup. She was definitely doing fine.

Cristina couldn't help but staring at the woman next to her, her person was eating as if her life depended on it and Cristina had to bite her thong not to say anything to it. Finally, she couldn't help it anymore.

"What happened to your stick-to-the-salads habbit, Grey?"

Meredith couldn't reply immediately, her mouth was full of fries.

"Seriously, you'll become whale if you continue like this."

Meredith's mouth was still half full but yet she replied "Cristina!"

"What, it's not like I'm telling you a lie or something! You're a doctor, you should know that if you keep eating like you are doing now, you'll look like a whale!"

"It's just that I'm very hungry! And I have these weird kinds of tastes! I mean, this morning, I suddenly felt like eating pizza with some butter and whipped cream!"

"Yeah yeah" Cristina answerred, faking she was bored.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah yeah, and the next thing you're going to say is that you had to vomit this morning!"

Meredith had just took a sip of lemonade, but she immediately choked when she heard Cristina. She looked at her with slight panic in her eyes.

"How'd you know that?"

"I was just kidding Mer, I..." Cristina's eyed widened. "Oh..oooh! Have you told Derek yet?"

"Have I told Derek what?" Meredith's mouth was full of cheese and ketchup was in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh god, you really don't have a clue don't you? I mean, vomiting in the morning, extreme whaleness,... doesn't ring a bell, does it?"

"Cristina, what are you trying to say? And what should I've told Derek?"

"I'm saying..." Cristina leaned closer to Meredith and whispered, after all she's her person so she wouldn't want the entire hospital to know, "I'm saying is that, you might be pregnant."

"What? No, that's in no way..." Meredith started rambling something about condoms and the pill and Derek and... But then she started thinking and she knew she explicitely had the signs of pregnancy. And the next second all she could think was...

"Crap!"

* * *

**I'm sorry I couldn't help it, but I feel I could do so much more when I head this way...so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! and forgive me for not updating in a while...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews! Keep doing that...**

**I don't own GA!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Together, no matter what**

At about four pm, Derek's surgery was finally over. There hadn't been any complications by removing the aneurysm and he expected Mrs Bloom to fully recover. He was on his way to the floor where the patient's rooms and the nurses desk where and it was when he was stepping out of the elevator, that he saw her. The love of his life. All surgery long he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, and he had to operate in OR 3, which means no gallery, no spectators, so no Meredith Grey for him today. And now SHE was there: the woman he wanted to marry, he wanted to have kids with and whom he wanted to build a house for. Hell, he wanted to die in her arms when he was a 110 years old! He had no clue one of this desires could become reality in the next couple of months...

Meredith was leaning on her elbows on the nurses desk, filling in charts. She had just done a craniotomy with Dr. Bailey and now she was doing the post-op notes. Although she didn't let it be noticed, she could feel someone was watching her closely. She didn't have to turn around to see who was standing behind her. She could tell it the delicious Hugo Boss perfume and his typical body scent.

Meredith felt two hands around her waist and a stubbled face hovering into her hair. Her lavender hair. Meredith found this was the moment to turn around and face her dreamy boyfriend. She didn't give him the time to kiss her or let him say something.

"You know how I feel about you hovering me in public places" She said bossy. _He loves it when I'm bossy. It keeps him in line._

"Hmm", he pushed a quick kiss on her forehead, "I do. But I also know that deep down inside, you actually like it" And bam, he just gave her the McDreamy smile.

"Hmmm, yeah, I guess you're probably right.." She grinned and with that, she pushed a gentle little kiss on his lips.

"Hey, now who's hovering who?" Derek loved teasing her. _It keeps HER in line._

Meredith smiled. She loved him teasing her. It kept her in line. In that way he could say things to her no other people could say to her.

"So, when is you're shift over?"

Meredith lifted her arm to see what time it was. "Why?"

"Well, mine is over in one hour. I thought we could have dinner."

"Well Derek Shepherd, you're a very lucky man. My shift too ends in one hour." Her smile widened "So what's the occasion?"

"Hmm, just me and my girlfriend. Romantic dinner. Some talking..." Derek chuckled.

"What?"

"Well I hope you're hungry, because of what I've hurt from Cristina, you might not be anymore. I mean, grilled cheese and fries. That's not very much like you, is it?"

"Hmm, you talked to Cristina heh?" Meredith was slightly starting to panic. _What if he knows? _

Derek saw her reaction. "It's alright Meredith. I want leave you, even when you're a bit chubby. A good appetite is healthy. And by the way, after everything you lost this morning, it's good to refill you're reservoirs"

"Even when I'm a bit chubby?" She slapped his arm.

"I will always love you, Meredith. Don't forget about that."

"I won't. I love you too, just for the record." She gave him a wink.

Derek was just about to take off, after arranging the date for tonight, when Meredith called him back. She knew she had to tell him. Even if it was false alarm, they should go through this together. No matter what. And she had always dreamt of being a mother. She hadn't planned it in this period of her life, but what the heck? If it was meant to be, everything was going to be alright. And she had Derek, who meant the world to her.

Derek was already heading to a patient's room when he heard her call his name.

"Der... I mean Dr Shepherd!"

"Yes, Dr Grey?" He gave her a little smile, not wanting every nurse in this hospital to drowl over him.

"I..." She was running up to him. "We should definitely talk, this evening. I have... We should talk. I have something to tell you."

Derek had really trouble not asking what is was about, but he knew she would tell him, so he didn't.

"Sounds great to me, see you later Meredith. I'll meet you in the lobby at 5.15 pm."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Around 5 in the locker room, it was just Meredith and Cristina. George and Izzie were stuck in surgery with Dr Webber and Alex was on call.

"So you've talked to Derek yet?" Cristina asked Meredith.

"Yes, I did. But not about.. you know."

"Are you planning on doing that?" Cristina was asking like she didn't believe Meredith would actually do.

"As the matter of fact, I am. Tonight. We're having dinner." Meredith sounded very sure.

"You're going to keep it, are you?"

Meredith opened her mouth. "I'm not even sure I am, first I have to do a test. But if I am, then yes, I'll keep it. I mean, I always planned on having kids, but I just didn't plan that now. But plans are changeable. Besides, Derek would make an excellent daddy and I really love him and he's the right guy for me and he loves me too and he loves children and... I think we should do this together. Me and Derek. The test, everything. If I'm not pregnant, then at least we'll already know how those pregnancy tests work, right?" She was rambling.

"McDreamy the McDad. I like the sound of that" Cristina was teasing Meredith.

"Yeah, me too..."

And with a big smile on her face, Meredith left the intern locker room, leaving Cristina astonished.

_Me and Derek will do this_, Meredith thought,_ Him and I...together, no matter what._

* * *

**So, like it or not? Please review!!**


End file.
